Cursed Miracle
by car213
Summary: can Judy recover from the trama of being the victim of savage attack? can nick show her once again that preds arnt just teeth and claws?


**THANK YOU FOR READING I WILL BE UPDATING EVERY 2 TO 5 DAYS DEPENDS ON MY OTHER STORY. THIS IS MORE OF A SIDE PROJECT UNLESS PEOPLE REALLY LOVE IT REVIEWS REALYY INSPIRE ME TO DO MORE SO THX**

The fox, Nick wilde, he was having an awful morning a rather cold one. Nevertheless, he woke up to the sounds of the city, cars thundering by voices rambling. Sounds he used to hate but now welcomed. His hands and feet felt as if they were made of noodles and his head as if it had been scrabbled. Not being able to make one coherent thought. It was than the fog that was set in his mind began to clear as he remembered what had transpired. He began to think trying to collect his thoughts "wool" yeah, "sheep" and um, no more like rams they captured him, and put him in some cage. I was with, who was it? Finn yeah, I was with Finn on a job when we were ambushed. Seemingly out of nowhere I saw him get knocked out than…than black they must have gotten me to, but where am I. it was ghostly-quite the only sound was my racing heart.

"how you feeling Nicky" came a voice from outside

Nick struggled to find his voice "what…where...what I'm I doing here? Who are you?" Suddenly light rushed in as the old steamy blanket was pulled off revealing, as he expected, was in a cage.

"my name is dawn, dawn bellwether but you can call me major" she exclaimed with a cold calculated smirk.

She was a sheep, but she had the most savage looking eyes he had ever seen, filled with rage and discontent.

He looked at her anxiously "What I'm I doing here!?"

"easy, we are gonna give you a meal"

Nick wasn't thinking straight from the start but, now he was starting to freak-out. "you can't do this I have rights"

She laughed at dusty cold laugh "you don't have rights silly, you're just a stupid predator, pray out number your kind and after they see your, wilde side they'll all come running to me, and your kind will be done"

"what are you talking about "after they see your wilde side?" he questioned

She looked at him now without any sigh of emotion "fine no one will believe you anyways. There is a cop, Judy hopps, that girl I threw her a bone and she founded a whole museum. It's to bad she wanted to make it big so bad and now she's gonna die, devoured by you"

Nicks emotion had completely changed now he had a look of pure and utterly disgust "I would never do that, and you can't force me!"

She pulled out a gun of sorts, the cold smirk back

Judy had been having a hard week chasing lead after lead only to have them go cold. Mammals were going missing the most resent, Nickolas wilde. Finally, she had a sold one, she was headed towards the natural history museum. She questioned a Wessel and after a few threats he told her what she wanted. She rushed almost hopping the hole way. She could feel It today was going to be a great day.

She was there, the front door, but she was smarter than that so she sneaked across back going towards the train station. she entered it was cold rusty and as soon as she hit the steps she could smell something musky but kind of appealing.

She rushed towards the main lobby not seeing anyone, when she heard a voice that sent a chill from the tips of her toes to the top of her ears.

"BUNNY RUN IT'S A TRAP!"

She was more than startled when she quickly turned around only to have a ram run into her pushing her down into some sort of savanna exhibit. And not a moment later, she felt a fox slam into her.

Nick quickly got up helping her up only to see her leg was injured "im sorry" he said hugged her with a soft grin. he already knew what was coming a tear start to roll down his cheek hitting Judy's and cresting her face.

"Sir are you ok" she didn't try to pull away

He just started balling and spoke up again holding her closer "I'm sorry"

Dawn went into the loudest laugh she had ever "oh my god comedy gold so pathetic"

Judy had no idea what was going on she was one moment sneaking around for intel, now she was getting hugged like there was no tomorrow by a fox, and a sheep looking down at her with hate in her eyes. "what's going on?" she questioned

"what's going on is my ticket to office honey, that fox there knows it you're his next meal thx to me"

When Judy heard that she couldn't help but laugh

"what's so funny?" questioned dawn

Judy still smiling "what's funny is I decided to give a little call the chief she said pulling out her phone and you just confessed to making all the mammals go savage."

Nick picked her up and spun her around "Jesus good job carrots" both laughing which was cut short.

Dawn now had a look of pure rage as she lifted the weapon throwing Nick in its sight "what is it 2 to 3 min till they get here more than enough Judy"

All that Nick heard and felt was the air splitting as she felt the cold projectile impact his skin, instantly causing his muscles to spasm"

"SIR ARE YOU OK" she had a look primal fear in her eyes as Nick started to ferociously growl

"ugghhhh…BUNNY PLEASE RUN UGHHH" his voice becoming more and more primal

She stumbled hurriedly all the way to the other side her eyes wide as Nick started to get low to the ground, as if getting ready to pounce. "you have to fight it…PLEASE" he started getting closer…and closer her heart racing he mind crying pleading for her to run but she can't move fear has her trapped.

"GRRAAAAAAA" Nick lunged forward aiming right for her neck

She hoped right at the last second Nick hitting his snout with the wall, only making him angrier spit flying out of his mouth. Judy knew this was it if he even touched her, but she felt for him to. She saw a stray tear run down his face as he attacked again, this time slashing the bunny's side leaving her with a gaping wound.

She lost the feeling to her legs now only sitting on the wall holding her fur on her stomach which was now a crimson color. "PLEASE"…."Don't" a look of not fear but pain, life ending pain. Tears rolling down her cheek remembering her mother and father, her brothers and sisters all the people she loved. "I love you gu—

The fox was there cruelly ripping her stomach his dagger like teeth on her shoulder blood pouring out now

When a few moments to late what seemed like the hole police station got there half pointing their guns at dawn, the others shooting Nick with darts as doctors poured in taking both the fox and what was left of the rabbit.

…

I had been a month before Nick was left completely off the hook, he wanted to visit Judy he heard she had only been a wake for 4 days. But was so medicated she couldn't talk or move and she was finally moving and talking again, even if her moments wear just her eyes and mouth.

He knew this wasn't going to be easy his whole family was going to be there. She wouldn't be thrilled to see the monster that almost ate her, but he had to. Nick would never let anything get to him but this was different. This wasn't about it getting to him it was about him being a mammal. He almost killed her, and it made him sick.

He walked into the hospital carrying roses trying to put on hid mask smiling. He asked the lady at the desk for her room number, he could see it, the discust in her eyes. He was walking towards the room when a doctor stopped him.

"your mister wilde right?"

"yeah that would be me" he said trying to look at anything but his eyes

"well I imagine you're her to see Judy she said more a statement that a question.

"Yeah"

"well" he sighed "only for a min she's 'sick' right now"

Nick nodded and pulled the handle

He walked in and saw the rabbit she was covered and bandages still. She was sleeping be he could tell she was having a nightmare the paw her small paws held the blanket for dear life.

He sat next to her his eyes filled with joy to see she was still ok. She started to stir and slowly opened her eyes, not being able to focus. Until she got a crystal clear view, Nick seeing Nick there with his claws and teeth before she knew it she was hyperventilating her eyes wide. She was having a panic attack starting to kick and scream for help even throw she wasn't support to move at all. Nick saw this and hurried to reach the red button to call for help. A bunch of doctors poured in holding her down and giving her a shot to put her to sleep her body quickly relaxing

Her vison fading not before seeing Nick walking out making her relax even more until he turned around. His face was wet and his eyes full of regret, shame and pain, he was crying.

The last thing she felt was a tear fall down her face before fading to black…..


End file.
